Brown & Blue
by D0CMUdKip2
Summary: AU. Mordecai and Rigby are hiding something from everyone. It's a dangerous secret that only few know. But what happens when the people they hide it from are put into the thick of it? Suspicions will arise and secrets will be told. T for slight language and violence. ON HIATUS
1. Realizations

**A/N: Hi everyone and thanks for believing that giving this fic a chance would be worth it. To point something out, this was ORIGINALLY supposed to go up over the weekend, not that it makes any difference in it. Anyway, this is my first fanfic, also this whole thing was completely and fully inspired by radredknuxfan's Rigby's Deadly Secret. Although this is my first fic, it is not my first story overall. Actually, this is my second, so haha numbers. If you've read RK's RDS, then you can already guess what this is about, not going to spoil it here, imma gonna make you read it for this. Either way, make sure you check Rigby's Deadly Secret out, it's actually very well written. Expect all future ramblings to get off topic(Just how I am, don't judge) More after to explain some more things in the story. Alrighty then, without further ado: Brown & Blue chapter 1. Enjoy!**

* * *

"MORDECAI, RIGBY! GET OVER HERE NOW!" The gumball machine yelled, eyeing the blue jay and raccoon lazily walking down the steps of the park's rec house. The two walked over to a small crowd, where in the middle, surrounded by yellow police line tape, lay a lifeless body, a small pool of blood by its head. The gumball machine named Benson, who was also the park manager, glanced over to the body, his glass head turning a shade of green. He quickly turned away. Mordecai and Rigby, meanwhile, had finally made it to the crowd.

"Do you guys mind telling me why there's a dead guy in the park?" Benson questioned the two.

"Why are you blaming the dead guy on us?" Rigby asked back, "We don't know what happened." The raccoon lied.

"Yeah, Benson, you went straight to us as if we did it," Mordecai backed his friend up, "How the hell would we know what happened?" he lied, knowing all to well what had happened the night before.

"I guess you guys are right for once, sorry," Benson apologized, sounding a little out of character for him, "Skips is in the hospital. I need you guys to go check on him and bring him back if he's ready, got it?"

"Woah, Skips is in the hospital? Why?" the short raccoon asked.

"He got shot in the leg, now go."

Just as the two made ready to leave, a familiar robin burst through the crowd to get to the middle.

"Hey guys!" The robin called to Mordecai and Rigby.

"Oh, hey Margaret!" The duo said simultaneously.

"What happened?!" Margaret asked, putting on a half disgusted, half satisfied look, obviously finding some wierd joy in looking at the body.

"That guy is dead" Mordecai, replied watching her facial expressions.

"Oh no! That guy is my ex!"

"Well that's not good." Mordecai said, slightly frowning, a realization dawning on him.

"MORDECAI! RIGBY! GET GOING NOW OR YOU'RE BOTH FIRED!" Benson snapped at the two, back to his usual self.

The two ran off and jumped into a golf cart. The blue jay started the cart and headed off towards the hospital.

"Dude" Mordecai said to his friend.

"What?" Rigby replied.

"It was Margaret."

"What was Margaret?" And then it hit him too, "Oh. Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. She looked like she was weirdly happy when she saw the body. I just never thought she'd go down as far as going to ask a hired gun to murder someone."

"I guess I'm convinced."

The two rode in silence the rest of the way as they went back over the previous day's events.

* * *

The day before:

"Dude, we got something new." Rigby said, looking at the laptop that only he and Mordecai knew of.

"Alright, details?" the blue jay replied.

"Michael Herman. His ex wants him dead for cheating on her with three other women."

"Wow, what an ass."

"Says he walks around the park at night."

"Hmm hmm, maybe we can do this one from our room tonight."

"Maybe, only if he walks around in front of the house."

"Easy job!"

"Easyy!"

"OHHHHH" The two chanted their catchphrase together in unison.

The day went by like any other, slow and boring. Then quitting time rolled around, the blue jay and raccoon went inside to get something to eat. After their small meal, they hopped onto the couch to play video games. The two played Strong Johns for a couple of hours before heading to their room to set up for the "job". The two were hiding a dangerous secret from everyone. There was an infamous person, or rather, assassin, only known as Brown & Blue. No one knew why the guy had an "and" in his name. Only a few people knew everything. Those people were Mordecai, Rigby, and a few others that weren't relevant to anything happening at the moment. The reason the duo knew was that they were that person. The two were Brown & Blue, and the reason there was an and in the name was that it was two people and not one. The cover was perfect, who could suspect a couple of slackers that seemingly only played video games and hung out in a coffee shop. It was perfect, or so they thought. When Mordecai and Rigby got into their room they locked the door. Rigby immediately grabbed his laptop and a pair of binoculars. He pulled up a picture of the target and began scanning through the park for the guy.

Mordecai went to the closet and reached up to the top shelf and grabbed a locked luggage bag. He unlocked it and unzipped the bag to open it. Inside were a couple of custom light weight pistols for Rigby, two pairs of gloves, a bottle of chloroform, and two masks, a blue for meant to fit over Rigby's head, and a brown meant to fit on Mordecai's head. Finally, his eyes settled on a disassembled high power bolt-action sniper rifle. The blue jay assembled and loaded it, attaching a suppressor to the end of the barrel. Due to the power of the rifle, the suppressor didn't silence the sound, but rather spread it around the area, making it near impossible to pin-point the shooter using sound.

Mordecai set up the bipod of the weapon and waited on the bed for Rigby's signal.

"He's here." Rigby announced, trying to be quiet and discreet.

"Where?" Mordecai asked, opening the window and waiting for location before aiming.

"Dead ahead." Rigby replied now scanning for potential witnesses of the death.

"Alright, keep watch." Mordecai confirmed. He propped the gun up on the window sill. He chambered a round. "Is he the one stumbling?"

"Yeah."

Mordecai looked into the scope after making sure the muzzle was outside of the room. The man stopped and Mordecai saw his window and fired. The bullet hit its mark, the man's forehead. He quickly chambered another round and fired once more, another round tore through the man's head. The double tap being Brown & Blue's signature.

"Mordecai," Rigby whispered, barely audible as the sound of the shots were still going on in the area, "Skips walked out and saw the whole thing!"

"Shit." Mordecai cursed under his breath. He adjusted to see the big yeti skipping towards the body. He shot in front of him, a warning shot. It kicked up dirt in front of Skips, but he continued unphased by the warning. The blue jay saw this and shot one more time, this time to the yeti's leg. He stumbled and backed off, his leg bleeding.

Mordecai was feeling slightly guilty for shooting his friend who helped them so much. He took the rifle back to the bag and took it apart, placing each part in its proper place in the bag. He then shut and locked the luggage and put it back on the top shelf of the closet. Rigby put his laptop and binoculars away, then took and hid the shell casings from the rifle. The two then settled in for the night.

* * *

The present:

The two pulled up to the hospital in the cart. They hopped out and walked inside, only to find Skips already waiting for them. His leg was bandaged, and he had a limp to his skip as he made his way over to his co-workers.

"Skips, Benson told us what happened," Mordecai said to Skips, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Skips said in usual gruff tone. The trio walked out and got into the cart and started off to the park.

"So why do you think he shot you, Skips?" Rigby asked.

"I saw the thing happen for one, but I think he wanted me to back off. I think he gave me a warning shot before he nailed me in the leg."

A slight smile crept onto Mordecai's face, happy he made his point. They rode back to the park in silence.

* * *

A man stood outside of the yellow tape at the park. He had a phone out and was typing on it. He wrote a text that read: "It's gone too far, we're ending this soon"

He changed to his email and started one to "brnbl ", Brown & Blue's email. His subject was "Hi Valu Kidnap." The body read: "Offer 100k, bring to site and message address..."

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby walked into the house, exhausted after the long day of work. They went upstairs and entered their room. Rigby grabbed his laptop and turned it on, planning to check the email for anything new. He finally got it up and one caught his attention immediately. It was marked as "Hi Valu Kidnap". He quickly read through it and he looked shocked after. He couldn't believe it, it didn't make sense.

"M..M..Mordecai?" The nervous raccoon called.

"Whaaat?" Mordecai replied, lying on his bed.

"Dude, hundred thousand."

"Dollars?"

"Yeah."

"So who are we after?" Mordecai asked, now fully intrigued by something of this stature.

"You're not gonna like it."

"We don't know that until you tell me."

"Alright, it's...it's.." The nervous raccoon repeated.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah, it's that bad, because.."

"Because what, dude?"

"Because it's..."

* * *

**A/N: HA HA, I leave it with a cliffhanger! Alrighty, to the explaining. I don't have anything to really spellcheck other than the web editor on here, moreover because I fully typed this on an iPod. The story was originally drafted on paper and ended up with 5 sides of paper total. As I said before, this is not my first story in general. I am also expecting some randomly bad review from one certain person, if it doesn't end up bad, I will be completely surprised. I appreciate any and all reviews, more with criticism. Currently I have AT LEAST 6-10 chapters already lined out. There will be more action and such later into the chapters. Kudos to anyone who can possibly guess who the person is! Anyway next chapter when I get around to it, will be more of plot than anything else. Also, from here on out, it will be told using switching POVs, cause whats the fun in knowing what everyones thinking? Anyway R&R!**

**I'm also looking for someone to create a cover for the story. PM me**

**EDIT: Just for clarification: I used this chapter as somewhat of an introduction, a ton more will be explained in the next chapter more in the view of the characters. There will be a somewhat nonsensical backstory to the duo, how the name came to be, whos getting kidnapped in hopefully ch3, and how Skips getting shot will become a lot more part of it all. Ch2 hopefully by next Wednesday!**


	2. Thinking back and planning regrets

**A/N: WOO! Chapter two! Also, this was actually quite a quick update. Expect these fast ones a lot for the next few chapters. The next one I will hold off on until Friday, so be patient. Quick shoutie to everyone who figured it out! This is hopefully going to be just a tad lengthy. As a small reminder, here on out will be switching POVs, cause whats the fun in knowing what everyone is thinking? This chapter will hold shocks and explain the origins of the duo, while later on bringing in Skips' injury( And btw, Skips would've seen many die as he was in the Revolutionary War(Skips vs. Technology) What happened last chapter will have a part in this, more majorly in the current, the kidnapping. Also, Jeremy and Chad will pop up really soon here( Dunno about throwing Thomas in here, so don't ask) Imma cut my ramblings and such here and get with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rigby's Pov:**

"Because, it's Margaret." I said, looking up to my friend, who looked very skeptical of what I had just told him.

"Ha ha, Rigby. That's a good one, now seriously, who is it." Mordecai said with a slight chuckle.

I looked back at the laptop screen, the email with the attached picture of the robin on it, "Margaret."

"Alright, stop kidding with me, Rigby." He started to have a worried face.

"I'm not kidding, the guy wants Margaret." I swiveled the laptop around to face him.

He saw it and looked really worried, and I mean _really _worried. "No, no, no. This guy wants her dead? No way. Who would want her dead?" He said, completely ignoring the fact that she _did _call a hit on her ex.

"No, they don't want her dead, they're paying us to kidnap her."

"Huh, I guess that kinda changes some things. It doesn't make sense. Ask why."

"Dude, are you serious, we're never supposed to question the client. The big question is if we're going to go for it or not. So, yes or no?"

"Depends now, what's our account at?"

I quickly went into the browser and checked our bank account, "850k." Reason we had so much money was that we had been in this job for a few years now. Although we weren't a couple of lunatics that went and said: "Lets go kill people for money!" No, we were trained, just in all the wrong ways, but that's a story for later.

"Dude, if we do this we're just under a million bucks. Lets just do it." I got a little worried as my best friend's face was suddenly filled with greed, completely forgetting we were about to kidnap his biggest crush in the world, and have a possibility of putting our identities at stake.

"You sure?" I asked, a little worried and scared.

"Yes." He said bluntly.

"Okay then," I quickly replied to the email with a single word: Accepted. I clicked send, now there was no going back. "Done, now we have to do this."

"Kay, lets just go to sleep now, we'll go through everything tomorrow." The blue jay laid down in his bed and turned to face the wall.

I shut down the laptop and stashed it, then I fell back into the clothes pile on my trampoline. As soon as I closed my eyes I seemed to dream about my whole life.

* * *

**18 Years Ago:**

I woke up in a bed, but it wasn't my bed at all. I lifted my small five-year-old body up, propping myself up with my arms to take a look around. It looked wierd, it was just a hall lined with beds. Next to me was a buck toothed blue jay. He looked the same age as me. I did my first instinct: I woke him up. I lightly shook him, but he just moved around in the bed. I shook him harder, now adding in saying hey every so often. Finally, his eyes opened and he talked.

"Wha? Who are you?" He looked around, " Where am I?"

"I don't know where we are, my name's Rigby," I said, holding out my paw for a shake, like my dad would do when he met someone. He didn't understand the gesture.

"I'm Mordecai. Hi," the nervous blue jay replied. I looked around again and there were kids in every bed, all about our age. Then a door opened, letting in some light from the outside. A man walked in with a stick of some sort. He started hitting the ends of the beds and yelling for everyone to get up. He saw Mordecai and I already standing. He eyed us for a second, then he told everyone to line up. It took about ten minutes for everyone to finally get organized.

"R..R.. Rigby, whats happening?" Mordecai asked me.

"I don't know, you want to be friends? Y'know b'cause no one else here looks all that nice." I replied.

"Uh... Okay."

"Good morning everyone!" The man yelled, making sure that everyone heard him, "Welcome to your new home. You will be here for the next thirteen years of your life. Forget about everything you left behind, like I said, this is your new home, and everyone in here is your new family." The man continued. "I know you all have many questions, all will be answered in time. I am mister Gaines, your teacher for these next years. Welcome to training, now everyone outside, stay in line."

Mordecai and I stuck together as we walked outside with everyone. There was gym stuff everywhere. We were surrounded by buildings. The sun was barely in the sky.

Then time seemed to speed up. It was nine years later, four years before they let us out into the world. We knew what we were being trained for now, we were supposed to be assassins. The agency had assigned us different training for our builds and sizes. I was placed into close quarters, Mordecai, however, was placed in marksman. Luckily, we had done some research and _purposefully _got ourselves placed in our areas. I was really no good with up close and personal, but secretly, I was a natural with a gun. I also had a keen eye.

Mordecai was good with a longer weapon, that is, _if _he found his target. He always kept to the ranges where he could see everything through the scope. Everyday during meal times we would meet and go through our day with each other. We were secretly best friends, even though friends were discouraged by the agency training center. Hell, it was borderline here. After the day of training, we all settled in for bed, every teen here could be considered somewhat hardened killers now. But again, rather than sleep, I woke up to a different time, we all looked seventeen. Old Gaines walked in and said something that scared us all.

"Alright everyone, today is the day for the test, the live or die test to be specific. If you would all step out to the outdoor med section now."

We all walked out and did as we were told. They quickly numbered all of us. Mordecai was 101 and I was 102. They started by calling up 1. Everyone had rumored that this was literally a live or die test, either you survived, or you went 6 feet under. The poor kid walked up to the mat and stood there. Gaines walked up and quickly apologized, then something happened. Gaines pulled out a pistol, pulled the slide, then shot the kid in the chest. The kid fell back, clutching his chest. He wasn't lucky, a pool of blood quickly accumulated around the wound, his heart was hit. He bled out and a med team took him away. Then I understood why they discouraged friendships. Everyone had a chance of dying before they even got out. out of the 100 kids, 25 survived, a quarter of them actually alive.

Then Mordecai stepped up. The shot rang out, hit him square in the chest, but he was a lucky one, the bullet went right through him, missing all of his vitals despite his thin body. They took him out to the infirmary to fix him up. Then it was my turn. I walked up, and stood. It happened fast. I heard the shot, but didn't feel anything. Then the pain hit me. It was like a thousand needles spiking through my body. I was lucky as well. They took me off to the infirmary and patched me up.

I fell asleep again, time passed another year. I was at the headquarters of the agency. I knew Mordecai was getting the boot, all of his contracts had failed, he didn't kill anyone. I saw him walk out of the office. He glanced at me and smiled. Then I walked in, ready for anything.

"Rigby, do you know why you're here?" The head contract guy asked.

"No, sir." I lied.

"All of your contracts broke, you haven't killed anyone. We're deeming you not dangerous and not lethal. Really, you're fired."

"Alright." I got up and walked out. I was happy our big plan went through. This particular agency was full of slackers, we kinda took after that. They didn't waste their time on people "not worthy". They took me up to the indoor helipad. I saw the blue jay blindfolded in a helicopter. I climbed in and they blindfolded me as well.

They dropped us off at some random city. They gave us a couple of addresses that were supposed to be where our families lived. We went straight to my house, which turned out to be less than a mile away. I walked up to the house, Mordecai stayed on the sidewalk. I pushed the doorbell and a tall raccoon opened the door, he was about as tall as Mordecai, 6'3", but all he had on was a shirt.

"Hello?" The tall raccoon said.

"Is this the Slayers residence?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Because, it's me, Rigby." I said cautiously.

"You're kidding right? My big bro has been missing the last 13 years and you think it's funny to joke around about it?"

"I'm not kidding, it's me, Rigby." I repeated, with a serious face.

"Alright prove it, what's my name?" The tall raccoon asked.

I thought and tried pulling memories from 13 years ago out of my mind. "Uh.. Don?" I asked cautiously again.

Don shot right out of the doorway and hugged me. He called for mom and another raccoon, a lot shorter than Don, but fully clothed, appeared in the doorway.

"Mom, it's Rigby!" Don said to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking really confused by what my brother had said, while staring me down.

"Yeah, he remembers me, even when I was a little tyke!"

"So, uh, thirteen years, huh? What'd I miss?" I said, still cautious. Then I remembered my scar from the "test". I quickly looked down towards it, but instead found my fur had already grown over it.

"Rigby, is it really you?" She asked.

"Yeah, in the flesh, I guess I probably won't grow like Don did though." I said, still cautiously.

Then she saw it in me, I don't know how, but she did. She hugged me as nearly as tight as Don did. "So who's this, Rigby?" She asked me, pointing to Mordecai.

"I'm Mordecai ma'am." The blue jay answered.

"Quintel by any chance?"

He looked at his piece of paper, "I think so."

"Oh wow! Two long-lost kids found in one day."

"Mom, we kinda found you guys." I clarified.

"Come inside!" Mom gestured in.

We all walked in and sat in the living room. Mom walked in with her phone, furiously typing away at it.

"Who are you texting, Mom?" Don asked.

"Mordecai's mother, she should be over here pretty soon."

Mordecai and I looked at each other, we were both wondering why we never met until the training camp if we lived close by each other. I knew we still needed to keep our skills a secret, and that we had both been shot the year earlier. A couple of minutes later a female blue jay ran in and saw Mordecai, and without hesitation hugged him. Everyone was sitting now.

I broke the silence, "So what did we miss?" I wanted to know since we had no connection to the outside world while in the camp.

"Well for one, I'm a junior in high-school now." Don answered first(A/N: One of the writers said Don is 21 in the show, 2 years younger than Rigby.)

The catching up went on for a couple of hours. We decided to settle in for the night. I closed my eyes again and time skipped ahead once more.

I woke up on my trampoline, in front of the laptop, writing a message to Jeremy, asking if he and Chad would meet us to see if we can get some help from them. It had been a couple of weeks after the replacement incident and I was pretty sure it passed by now. Mordecai and I walked out of the house and to the spot we could speak to them in complete privacy. We saw the ostrich and possum walking toward us and said our hellos and such. Then it was buisness.

"We need some sort of surveillance and recon and tech help. We know you guys have degrees and we really need the help with planning stuff out." Mordecai explained to them.

"What's in it for us?" Jeremy and Chad asked simultaneously.

"Five percent of the cut."

"Ten."

"Deal." We shook on it to make it official. It was such a simple conversation that came then gone.

We returned back to the house and played video games for a bit when I got an idea.

"Mordecai, I've got the perfect name!"

"Name for what?"

"Us, dude. I'll tell you upstairs." I scurried up the stairs and into our room. A second later, Mordecai walked in.

"Okay, so what is it?"

"Brown and Blue."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, look we've got the masks so those alone make us colored brown and blue."

"Meh, it's not all that great."

"Well do you have any ideas?"

"No. You know what, fine, Brown and Blue it is then."

"Yea-ya! OHHHH!" I yelled as I walked out the room. Mordecai walked up and punched me in the arm.

* * *

**Mordecai's POV:**

I woke up and sat up on my bed. I knew what I had agreed to do last night. I agreed to kidnap Margaret. Then Rigby quickly shot up on his trampoline.

"Woah, that was wierd." Rigby said.

"What was wierd?" I wondered.

"My dream was."

"What was it about?"

"My life, specifically the day we met to when I came up with the name."

"How do you just experience that in a few hours?"

" I don't know, dreams are wierd." The short raccoon said while walking to the door. "It seemed so real too, every part of it. Especially the pain."

"I'd rather not be reminded about anything about when we were seventeen." I told him, implying to drop the subject now. For once, Rigby got the message and dropped it. We walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There was only one clock down here after my whole do-over incident. I walked over to it and checked the time. It was ten 'o clock. Wait. It was ten.

"Rigby, hurry up and eat! It's ten, dude!" I told him of the time.

Just then, an angry gum ball machine walked into the house. "MORDECAI! RIGBY! GET DOWN HERE NOW OR-" Benson stopped his yelling when he noticed us in the kitchen. "Hurry up you two, you guys still have work today." He continued to tell us a list of chores for us to do. We were about to head out when he stopped us.

"Wait, Skips wants to talk to you guys."

"Why?" Rigby immediately asked.

"I don't know, he just said he wanted to see you guys. Now go OR YOU'RE FIRED!" We ran down the house's stairs and shot towards Skips' house on the path. We walked inside and saw Skips sitting on his bed.

He got straight to the point. "Do you guys know who shot me?"

"No, not really." I replied.

"Brown and Blue shot me. Do you guys know how I know that?"

"No, Skips. As much as we know is that the guy is killer." Rigby answered this time.

"His trademark is two consecutive shots to the head. I saw him kill that guy. He's been working here since you two started working here."

I started to get nervous, I knew Rigby was too. He was getting suspicious, but not threatening suspicious.

"Coincidence probably." Rigby said.

"Maybe. You guys can go now, I've asked my questions for now." He finished up, dismissing us.

We walked out and got to our large list of chores. I don't know why Benson gave us so many chores to do. Today was ridiculous. It took until three for us to finish. The reason we rushed it was that we still had to plan for kidnapping Margaret tomorrow.

Benson noticed us walking back to the house and drove over to us.

"What are you two doing? Go finish your jobs!" Benson yelled at us.

"We finished our chores, Benson." I told him.

"No way you guys actually finished." He looked around, noticing everything was done.

"You mind if we take the day off tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Wow, you guys actually finished. I guess you guys deserve a day off. Keep it up." He finished up and drove off without another word. We continued towards the house. We walked in and went upstairs and into our room, remembering to lock the door. Rigby pulled his laptop out and started typing on it. I don't know what he was doing, but I didn't much care either. So I broke the silence.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked.

"Do what?" He answered with a question.

"The Margaret thing."

"Oh, use the van like always. Just routine, except we have to bring her somewhere random."

"So how are we going to go about all of it though?"

"Go in tomorrow and ask her for a walk."

"Then what are you going to be doing?"

"Waiting in an alley for you guys to pass by, I'll knock her out."

"With the chloro I'm hoping." I remarked.

"STOP TALKING!" He yelled.

We decided to go downstairs and play games for the rest of the day. We played until about nine. We settled in for bed and just went to sleep. We had to be ready for the next day.

* * *

I woke up early. Apparently, Rigby had beaten me to it. He was in the closet, trying to get up to the to the luggage bag our equipment was in. I got up and went to help him get it down. The little raccoon grabbed a backpack from the closet and set it down. I opened up the bag and took out the masks, the chloroform bottle, and Rigby's pistols. He started loading all the stuff into the pack. He grabbed a shirt from his pile on his trampoline.

After we finished, we headed out towards a parking storage lot. We quickly found our van, and we headed off to the safe-house at the outskirts of town.

"Mordecai, where are we going?" Rigby asked me.

"Safe-house." I answered. "You think we're just going to leave her there? No, we're going to get the cash and back-stab them if the guy threatens her life." I wouldn't ever let anyone harm her. Why I even accepted this was beyond me, I guess when 90k is up for grabs, and 90k because Chad and Jeremy got 10% of the cut, greed blinds you and you don't think at all. And that's probably what happened a couple of nights ago.

We pulled up to the house and got out and walked in. I took an immediate right turn and walked into a small room lined with hooks. A few held various weapons, a carbine for instance. Only one caught my eye though. A lower powered sniper that was actually silent with a suppressor on it. This was very important to what I was planning. I grabbed it and some ammo and went back out to the van, where Rigby was already waiting. We took off back towards the park, to somewhere near the coffee shop.

* * *

**Margaret's POV:**

It was just another boring old day at the coffee shop. Barely one person walked in. The only people working were Eileen and myself. The last few days were a bit lonely here, since the last time I had seen Mordecai and Rigby was when I checked to see if really happened, if that email wasn't fake. It wasn't. The guy actually died, my ex, it was wierd and awkward standing next to the two by that body. I was making some coffee when the door's bell rang. I heard Eileen say "Hey Mordecai," so I immediately ran out there.

"Hey Mordecai." I said, "Where's Rigby?"

"He didn't feel like coming today. I was wondering if you wanted to walk for bit outside." Mordecai offered, but he seemed nervous, more nervous than usual.

"Uh.. Okay I guess." I reluctantly accepted.

We walked around the area for about fifteen minutes, then we stopped near an alleyway. Someone or something ran up behind me and reached around from the back of my head. A small hand put a rag up to my nose and I made the mistake of breathing through it. But the hand in question was brown and _familiar. _Then I finally blacked out from the sedative.

* * *

**EDIT: I forgot to mention, to clear up any confusion about the two's plans, they purposely got fired in order to go freelance.**

**A/N: Alright, aftermath notes! Well that escalated quickly, didn't it. Another cliffhanger. Why are they so fun to end off on? I have no idea. If you noticed, this chapter was pretty dark during Rigby's flashback dream. Things have been going on in life for me, and that will show in my writing. This took about 5 hours total to write, not counting editing time. This should add to the back story and a couple of other people(Jeremy and Chad) who know of the duo's secret. There is one more person that does know. Also, Skips is beginning his suspicions, what will he do to attempt to get to the bottom of the mystery? Only I know. It might have been a little cliché to use the voice actor's last names for Mordecai and Rigby, but I didn't want to make new names up, so I used those. I found it pretty fun to write using first person narratives for a change, I'm happy I switched it. Also, I did manage to keep the age Mordecai and Rigby met canon!**

**How far will Skips go to try to figure the two out? What will happen to Margaret, and is she getting suspicious too? Will Eileen notice Margaret's disappearance? Will Jeremy and Chad finally make an actual appearance? Find out in the later chapters!**


	3. Recklessness Leads To Suspicion

**A/N: I'm back! New chapter :). Recap: Margaret's been kidnapped by our favorite duo, Mordecai isn't planning on leaving her anytime soon, Rigby might have gotten reckless, Skips is suspicious, Eileen hasn't been questioning her friend's disappearance, J and C are working with M and R, the duo have a very dark past. Now that was mouthful, huh? I'll try to keep chapters 3-4k words average. Before any confusion, Mordo and Rigs have had hoodies in the van meant for kidnap jobs. Anyway, this is a short note cause I have no idea what else to say, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Margaret's POV:**

I woke up blinded. I had what seemed like a white blindfold on, so I could open my eyes to nothing but blinding white. I was gagged and tied up. Someone was talking, I don't know who, though. It was a coarse voice, as if it was through some sort of voice changer or something. I started to move my head around to try to attract some kind of attention. The last thing I remember was a small brown hand put a rag up to my beak. It seemed really familiar. I was scared, I had no idea where I was or why.

Then someone noticed me.

"I think someone woke up." Another voice, almost as coarse as the other, said.

Then my blindfold was taken off. I opened my eyes and took a look around. I was in some van. There was a person in front driving and talking on a phone. He looked like he had a brown mask on, also a blue hoodie. I looked around me and saw a shorter person. He held a gun, it wasn't pointed at me or anything, but it got me even more scared than I already was. He wore a blue mask and brown hoodie. The opposite of the guy driving. The guy up front got off the phone and looked back at me.

"She is awake, isn't she? Just... just keep her quiet for now, we can talk at the drop." He said in that really coarse voice. Neither of them were wearing gloves. The front guy had what looked like blue feathered hands with black rings on the feathers near the tips of the 'fingers'. Again, they seemed familiar, but I was too scared to really think. I was shivering in fear. I attempted to scream, but it was muffled. The shorter noticed and immediately pointed the gun at me.

"Shut up." He said, seemingly calmly. I stopped immediately, but then I started whimpering in fear. I had a gun pointed at me, I had been kidnapped, but there was one more thing on my mind. _Where was Mordecai when it happened? _It was completely unlike him to just leave me. Him of all people would've noticed and at least tried to fight them. My mind was racing with thoughts, I didn't notice I was still whimpering until the short dude poked me in the side, except, it wasn't with the gun. Rather, he tried to be polite and just poked me with his finger.

"You mind shutting up? I mean just stop making noise." Again, he tried being polite. It was as if it was purposely, like he didn't want to offend me or anything. We pulled up at some random warehouse. The tall one got out and opened the side door. The smaller got out and went and looked around. The taller grabbed me by the wing, but weirdly, he was gentle. He pulled me inside, grabbed a chair, and sat me down in it. The smaller one walked in and ran over. Then the tall one took the gag off me. I felt like I should scream, but at the same time, I didn't want to.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked the two, nearly yelling.

"What the hell does it look like?" The shorter said. The taller slapped him upside the head.

"Kidnapped, but lets see if you can figure out who did it." The taller said in the coarse voice. I was confused by the request. It didn't make sense. He started pointing at his jacket then his mask, back and forth at it. It still made no sense.

"Brown and Blue for crying out loud!" The smaller yelled. The taller punched him in the arm. Again it was deja vu. The two still seemed utterly familiar.

"Wait, you're two people?" I asked.

"Yes we are." The taller answered. "I don't know why, but you had a lot of money on you. One hundred thousand. Now why would someone want someone like yourself?"

"I don't know, I'm confused and scared. Why would I know?"

The smaller was typing away on his phone. "Done, now we wait for the guy, he said cash."

The taller walked off. I have no idea why, but something was going to happen to me.

* * *

**Mordecai's POV:**

I walked off after a quick talk with Margaret. I didn't trust Rigby in there with her at the moment. I walked to the back of the van and opened it up. I grabbed a pair of night vision goggles, my silent sniper, and a bag with a bit of explosives. I walked back in and quickly gave Rigby, who was sitting on the floor, clearly bored again, a look and signal to set up. I walked off again to look for the fuse box. I found it at the back of the place. I rigged up the explosive, and set it to a remote detonator. After I finished, I found the ladder up to the catwalk above. I went and asked Jeremy if he or Chad had heard of any kind of warehouse with some sort of indoor vantage point. They pointed me here, so far it was perfect.

Night eventually fell, it was pitch black in areas where the lights in the warehouse couldn't reach. Rather than one, a group walked in, one if them carrying a suitcase. Rigby walked up and they shook hands. They deal was quick. Rigby quickly checked the contents of the case. Assured it was all the money they were offered, he walked off. I knew he was going to the van to stash the case there. He couldn't go through the front without being caught, so I looked back and saw a silhouette walk in and hide across from the scared robin. I slipped on the goggles, then set up and took aim, watching the group's every move.

* * *

**Margaret's POV:**

I sat in the cold chair stunned. I knew the group that had just walked in. All of them were former boyfriends of mine. I don't know if they started an anti me cult or anything else as stupid and ridiculous as that, but either way, another thing was nagging at the back of my mind. Brown and Blue seemed really familiar, like their sizes, hands, and how they treat each other seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I was too scared at how much danger I was now in.

One of them walked up, it took me a second but I recognized him. It was Angel. It was kind of odd seeing him walk up to me, as he didn't always seem all that strong. He wore a jacket, but it was hiding something, it was slightly poking into it.

"Well well, fancy seeing you here, Margaret. Now you're probably wondering why you're here. Well, we think you took something just a bit too far a couple of days ago. Dead one in the park, remember that?" He said to me, walking around the chair.

"How... how do you know I put out for that guy and not someone else?" I asked.

"He was your last ex, not all that hard to figure out. Now down to buisness. We all agree here that Margaret shouldn't be enjoying the luxury of life, right?" The bomb dropped, and everyone cheered. "See, we all equally think you should be dead. So prepare yourself." Angel finished, flipping his jacket off, as if he still had some class left in him. He pulled a gun from behind him and pulled on it. Then he started to bring it up to my head. Then something broke.

There was a small explosion somewhere, barely audible. The lights went out nearly immediately.

"What's going o-" I heard Angel say, interrupted by a slight click like sound. I heard a thump on the floor. Then more clicks followed, sounding from above and beside me. I got even more scared than I already was. More thumps were heard. I felt a liquid come up to my foot. I jumped, I had no idea what it could possibly be.

"Clear!" A familiar scratchy out of tune voice said. It came from the side.

"Go fix the damn fuse box then! I hate these goggles." Another voice said.

"Fiiiinee."

I realized that it was Brown and Blue, they didn't leave me. I heard someone scurry past me, but it was pitch black still, so I still couldn't see. Minutes later, the lights came back on. It was blinding since my eyes were half adjusted to the dark. When I finally was able to look around, I saw Angel on the floor, a hole in his head. A trail of blood was leading to the legs of the chair, that's what I felt on my foot, blood. Somehow, it didn't phase me or anything. I guess being saved by the same people who kidnapped me gave me some sort of courage.

The tall one walked behind me and cut the ties that kept me on the chair, but retied my hands.

"Can't take any chances, sorry." He apologized.

The shorter ran past and out the door. The taller one with the brown mask led me outside and back to the van I had come to the stupid warehouse in. The side door was already open, the blue masked one waiting inside, this time without his gun. I sat down inside and heard the back open. It quickly shut and the brown masked one walked to the driver side door. He got in and we left.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" The shorter asked.

"Why did you stick around to save me?"

"Think of it as a special request by someone." The taller said.

"So where are you guys taking me now?"

"Somewhere."

We rode for what seemed like hours. The two got into some argument about some random thing not relevant to anything that had previously happened. It still seemed familiar, even if I wasn't all that scared anymore, it was still fuzzy. I looked at the taller's hand for a while, just examining it and trying to muster up some photographic memory to store it in. I closed my eyes and tried to picture it, luckily I could. After another twenty minutes or so, we stopped. The smaller opened the side door and cut the zip-tie that had my hands.

"Today never-" his voice morphed into someone elses', it sounded like a familiar short furry raccoon I knew, "Happened." He put his hands up to where his mouth would be and quickly shut the door after kicking me out. I was at my apartment. It was wierd they knew where I lived, but if my newfound suspicions are right, then they should very well know. If they didn't I would be really embarrassed and upset.

* * *

**Rigby's POV:**

"Oh shit." I cursed while taking my mask off. "Think she heard it?"

"Of course she heard it dude!" Mordecai said, his mask off also, obviously concerned about his relationship standing with Margaret. "Dude, this is bad. This is worse than that kiss in the driveway!"

"Pff, obviously, this is way worse than that." I remarked. We drove back to the parking lot, dropped the van off and put everything we took from our luggage bag back into the backpack, grabbed the case of cash, and shot back home. We ran through the gate of the park and straight to the front door of the house.

We shot straight up the stairs and into our room, immediately locking the door. If Pops saw us, then he saw us, that's it. The old man wouldn't care where we were all day. Our biggest concern is if Margaret had put two and two together and started to get suspicious, even more so than Skips already was. Our real jobs were at stake now.

Mordecai kept pacing around the room constantly saying "Oh man," I just sat there trying to think of all the possible outcomes of a situation like this. She would either a: screw us over and tell everyone she knew, effectively destroying us and putting our lives at risk, b: not care, which will not happen, or c: for some sick reason take it well.

"I have to come up with something to tell her tomorrow." Mordecai said worryingly.

"Well I'm beat, have fun thinking of an alibi." I said quickly, laying down on my trampoline. I heard him still pacing the room like a guy who just killed a man, well, I guess we did kill quite a few, but I mean a guy who has never killed in his life and was worried about the consequences and guilt. I decided to blot it out and go to sleep. I closed my eyes, but it took a few minutes for me to finally fall asleep.

* * *

**Margaret's POV:**

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had a wierd dream where Mordecai and Rigby just shot me in broad daylight, but no one cared. I was scared again. I don't know why I wasn't after I heard Rigby's voice in that van last night. Rather, I seemed somewhat content then. The picture of the brown masked one's hands were still in my mind. I knew the exact person I could compare them to. I know the two would walk into the coffee shop sometime today.

I got up and got some breakfast. Today felt like it would be a long one. I was completely and maybe wrongfully blaming my two favorite people on my kidnapping and saving me from all of my exes. It didn't make sense though. The two never seemed like they would ever be able to kill someone, let alone be strong enough to carry a loaded gun. Especially Rigby. Then there's the fact that there's no one else I could suspect anyways.

I finished up and started getting ready for work. I had to at least try to confront them about it today. It seems a bit rushed, but I have to find out. If they start getting nervous, I already have something planned out to test them. I'll probably regret it though. So much was flying around my head as I headed out the door. I looked for my car, then I remembered Brown and Blue dropped me off here, so I had to walk to the coffee shop. It took me a half hour to get there. I walked down the stairs and into the shop. Eileen was already there. When she noticed me she ran up and hugged me.

"Where'd you go yesterday!?" She asked me, clearly worried about what happened to me.

"I got kidnapped, I have no idea why it was me though." I filled her in.

"Kidnapped by who?"

"Brown and Blue. Apparently someone wanted me for a hundred thousand dollars." I told her, leaving out the fact that at least ten bodies were rotting away in that horrid warehouse.

"Wow, that's crazy! So why are you here then?"

"Apparently, someone wanted me alive and released, so he backstabbed the guy and brought me home." I said, leaving out the fact it was backstabbed the guys and that Brown and Blue was two people.

"I guess you have a guardian angel or something, Margaret."

"Maybe."

We went into the back and started making the coffee. I was still thinking about the many comparisons of Brown and Blue to Mordecai and Rigby. Yesterday seemed like it was going to be normal, but it wasn't. It seemed like a lot of times when Eileen and I went with the two, wierd things happen. Like the deer guy on the camping trip or death bear. Except, yesterday was scarier than death bear. I don't know why I decided to not tell Eileen everything. Maybe I just didn't want to emotionally crush her and her view on Rigby.

A couple of hours passed without anyone in the shop but me and Eileen. We just sat at the counter doing nothing. We didn't even talk. Then the two I wanted to see the whole day walked in. They were already arguing about something. I kept hearing "her" be said. Eileen broke their conversation by greeting them in the usual fashion. I walked up and pulled the two away. They both immediately tensed up and tried to fight back, but I had a death grip on them both. I led them to a back room.

"Margaret, what're you doing?" Eileen asked.

"I have to ask them something." I said promptly.

"Margaret, what the hell?!" Rigby snapped at me. I was scared again. I have no idea why though, as I had gone through the scenario in my head hundreds of times.

"I have to ask you guys something." I said back. Mordecai was saying nothing. He didn't even have an expression, he just walked along. I stopped in the back room. "Mordecai, where the hell did you go yesterday?"

"I kept walking, I though you ditched me and went back to work." He answered, still no expression on his face.

"I got kidnapped." I said, he suddenly had a quick look of pain, then it switched to a somewhat robotic worry.

"By who? And why are you here now then?" He asked the same questions Eileen did.

"Brown and Blue, and he saved me from dying." I looked at Rigby, who actually had a look of triumph on, as if he was the one to save me, although he might actually have. I looked down at Mordecai's hands and compared them to the ones of the brown masked guy. They looked exactly the same.

"Wow, I guess they're heroes too." Rigby said, but he said they, rather than he. I started getting really suspicious now. Now I had to put my plan in motion, I just hope I'm not wrong. Otherwise, I don't know what I'd do. I'd feel really guilty. Depressed maybe. But I had to do it now. I led them back out to the shop where they left without a word.

"What's wrong with them?" Eileen asked as the door shut.

"I might have an idea." I said quietly.

* * *

I got inside my apartment quickly. I had to set this up. My plan had to work. It had to. I had a small snack, trying to figure out how I'd word this. I walked over to my computer and started typing. I finished up and got up from the chair. No going back now. This is the point of no return.

* * *

**EDIT: Got rid of the review crap cause I realized it made me look like I was a despreate(I have no idea how to spell) peice of garbage. I'm also going to confirm a small maybe one or two-shot spin off of the B&B Universe, it is not the one talked about below this edit. R&R!**

**A/N: Somewhat of a cliffhanger this time. Anyway, this chapter was fun to write. I don't know how long it took for this one, I lost track. Anyway this was fun since I got to write from someone other than the two main character's perspective. Expect this a TON more. I also have an EXTREMELY ambitious idea that will either make or break me.(It might be a collab hint hint. With who, I don't know yet.) Anyway, start of break is today(This would be Friday when it is posted, so Friday, not Wednesday this was really written.) I'll try to put at least three out over my two-week break from school. Ramblings done.**

**What was Margaret's plan? Will Jeremy and Chad eventually get bigger roles? Is Skips planning something? Was Benson wondering where the two were on their day off? And has Margaret figure it all out? Find out soon!**


	4. When plans go awry

**A/N: Alright, Quick update! Reason being is that the spin-off goes into events that happen in this chapter. The spin will not contain events to happen in this story. Anyway new chapter fast! My school break has started and that means more time to write. Fun when the author rushes to update to begin another story, huh? Margaret's plan and other things will happen and be found out about over the course of this chapter. Have fun reading through the first actual big parts of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rigby's POV:**

The last couple days have been down time in both our jobs. Nothing really had to be done at the park since we all rushed stuff for a party a few days ago. And in our other job; after the Margaret kidnapping nothing has been really coming in. Plus Margaret herself was a problem. She was extremely close to figuring it all out. Especially after we didn't think over the actual thing and ended up with our hands visible and my voice changer broke in the middle of a sentence. We were scared of exposure now. She pulled me and Mordecai into the back of the Coffee Shop to question us, Mordecai gave off too many signs though. That was sarcastic, he gave no signs other than a completely blank face the whole time. He still has that face but occasionally looks worried.

I looked out the window of the house and saw Mordecai sitting on the house stairs. He had his head propped up on his wings. I walked out and sat next to him.

"What's wrong, dude?" I asked, looking out to the mowed lawns.

"I'm a little scared." The blue jay replied. He had a worried face now.

"About Margaret?"

"Yeah. What if she finds out? What if she does something drastic?"

"She's Margaret. I doubt she'll try anything really bad. Even if she does we can always grab her again."

"Oh wait, when was the last time you checked for anything?"

"Oh. I think four days ago or something. I think the Margaret thing." I slapped myself for not checking the email lately. "I think I'll check right now, wanna come with?"

"Sure, nothing else to do anyway. I don't even want to go to the coffee shop." He really did sound scared.

I slowly walked upstairs and into our room, Mordecai following suit. He sat down on his bed in usual fashion to wait for anything. I went to the drawers and grabbed my laptop. I turned it on and waited for it to really load everything up. Once it did I pulled up the email. Only one email of the unopened four caught my eye. The thing that caught my eye though wasn't the subject, which was blank, it was the person it was from. I looked at the email below from the kidnap one and it matched. It was Margaret, again. I grunted and Mordecai noticed.

I opened her email and what was in it scared me death. The only reason was "Test" but it was the target that didn't make any sense at all. It was the average 30k offer, but it was picture attached along with the name. The person she wanted dead for a "test" was sitting right across from me. Mordecai.

"No. No, that doesn't make sense." I thought aloud. I almost dropped the thousand dollar computer on the floor.

"What is it this time, Rigby?" He looked me in the eye, he had a stern look on now.

"Wha? It's another from Margaret, but there's something wrong."

"Margaret again? Who is it this time?"

"I... I'm looking at him right now."

* * *

**Mordecai's POV:**

"No." I just looked at my short friend and accomplice in complete disbelief and shock. Why? Just why? Why me? I just looked at Rigby he was standing up, completely frozen. I knew he wasn't joking by the way he looked at me. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. I fell onto my bed and quietly cried into my pillow.

"Why?" I asked Rigby.

"The only reason she gave was test." He said.

"Heh, test? That's it?" I laughed between small sobs.

"Yeah dude."

"Tomorrow. tomorrow we're going to give her a piece of our minds. Like you said, we could always take her."

"Wait, what are you getting at here?"

"We can grab her again and question her reasoning. This is Margaret, she probably trusts us anyways after we saved her."

"I guess. But she might find out!"

"Right now I'd rather that than kill myself." I snapped at him. "Let's just go to bed. We're not working the park tomorrow." We both settled in and slept.

* * *

Waking up unusually early was never a thing for us. Then again, we went to bed at noon. Except this time, I was up before Rigby. I got up and out of bed and packed everything we needed in the backpack. Rigby got up as soon as I finished.

"Already?" He asked while yawning.

"Yes, we're getting her on her way to the coffee shop."

"Uhhhhhh." The short raccoon whined. We left and walked towards the parking garage we had our van in. We quickly found it and drove off to Margaret's house.

* * *

**Margaret's POV:**

I woke up and got out of bed. I was a mess. I still felt really guilty about that email about Mordecai. I haven't seen him for a few days, but I also haven't gotten any confirmation that he's dead. But still, who knows now? It was eight. I was late for work. I brushed it off and ate some breakfast and got ready for work. I looked out the balcony and saw a white van. A familiar one at that. I ignored it and walked outside.

As soon as I got next to the van, the door opened. Inside was a small figure with a blue mask.

"What now?" I asked the hired gun.

"Just get in." He replied in the coarse voice.

"What if I say no?" I remarked.

"Wanna get chloroed again?"

"Fine." I said as I climbed into the van. He zip-tied my wings together and blind folded me. We started moving.

"Seriously, what is it this time? Another person out for me?" I asked.

"No, no one is out for you, just have to settle something." He replied bluntly.

"Settle what?"

"We'll talk when we get there."

We rode in the van for seemingly a half hour. We finally stopped and the short one took the blind fold off. I looked around and looked in time to see the driver side door slam shut. The short one led me out into a sandy area. We walked into a small house. The main room was a gun range. The blue masked one set a chair for me and walked off. The brown masked taller one walked in front of me and leaned against a table.

"So, Margaret. Why?" He questioned me. I put on a confused face.

"Why what?"

"Why Mordecai?"

"Reasons that shouldn't be known. Besides, aren't you guys not supposed to question a client?" Now I was 99% sure the guy in front of me was Mordecai himself.

"This is somewhat of a different situation. So do you still want him gone?"

"Uh.." It hit me now, I have no idea how to reply to this. So I went through with my plan. "Yes."

"Alright. Brown!" He yelled to his accomplice. The shorter one I now knew as Brown walked out with a gun. "Are you completely sure about it?"

"Yes." By now I was fully sure It was Mordecai. He put the gun up to his head. Now I was shocked and scared. He started playing with the trigger, as if waiting for something. Then he pulled it.

_*click*_

I heard laughter in the back as Brown came rolling in on his stomach, camera in hand. Now i was completely confused.

"Did you see the look on her face! That was PRICELESS!" He yelled, pulling the mask off. It was Rigby. Now I was seriously confused and scared. He continued laughing as Mordecai took his mask off. He was laughing too.

"Guys, this isn't funny. What the hell is going on?" I demanded. The two ignored me and continued laughing uncontrollably.

"Did you get the picture?" Mordecai asked his friend between laughs. They both still had the hoodies on. The hoodies started to have a sandy color as the two rolled around.

"Yeah I did!" Rigby said. They eventually stopped.

"You were saying something?" The blue jay asked me while taking his hoodie off.

"What is going on?" I questioned them again.

"Put two and two together, Margaret. It's not that hard."

"You guys are Brown and Blue?"

"Yes."

"Wait how do I know this isn't a joke?"

"Let's start with we know you sent that email. Plus we killed all those guys in that warehouse the other day."

"No way. You guys aren't killers. You guys are never really violent."

"Okay, let's start with this. Do you remember that bunch of kids that went missing 18 years ago?"

"Yes?"

"Rigby and I were two of those kids. We're trained for this, Margaret."

"Alright, then prove it."

"Are you sure, Margaret? We don't even know whether to kill you right here or let you off having to trust you with something like this." Rigby said sternly.

"Hows this. Either you we prove it to you and let you off and you then have to help us on our jobs while keeping it a complete secret, or you run off and tell someone and we kill you both on the spot. How about it?" Mordecai said quickly. It almost sounded sad.

"I think I'd rather do the first."

"Alright, Rigby, anything?"

"We actually had three others that weren't from Margaret."

"Something easy."

"Ok, Hunter Kamsen. You want me to call Jeremy to check?"

"I'll do it." It was wierd as how the two went from extreme laughter to really serious. It was kind of scary in a way. Mordecai pulled a phone out and called someone. While he was talking, Rigby walked over.

"So, Margaret? How's it feel to be the first person to unconditionally find out?"

"Scary since I know you two are killers."

"You'll get over it."

"Sureeee." I said shakily.

* * *

We hopped out of the van and walked towards the back of a building. We quickly headed up the stairs and to the roof. Once we got there Mordecai took some things out of the backpack he had been carrying. He put the things together and it formed a gun. It was a big one too. Rigby was at the ledge with some binoculars. Mordecai walked over to the small raccoon and rested the gun on the ledge. He motioned me over and I walked towards the two. I knelt down next to Rigby who said something. Mordecai started to look into what I think was the scope on the gun.

"Margaret, you wanted proof of us, right? Rigby, show her before I get a window." Mordecai said bluntly. Rigby handed me a pair of binoculars and pointed me to a lone guy in an alley, he was obviously high. Them two successive shot rang out from next to me and I saw the guy's head nearly explode into red. I almost vomited.

"Keep it in, Margaret. That's evidence against you." Rigby said, noticing my nausea. I nodded and Mordecai quickly took the gun apart and put it into his backpack and we left the place.

Mordecai was up front driving the while Rigby and I was having a small conversation about the "deal" we made.

"Margaret, either you keep everything that you know a secret or we will come after you." The little raccoon said to me. It felt really wierd to have the little guy in full control of me.

"I know, Rigby. No need to remind me anymore." I said back to him.

We eventually pulled up to my apartment and I got out without a word.

* * *

**Mordecai's POV:**

"You still have those pictures right?" I asked Rigby, who was still in the back.

"Yep." He said, holding up the camera.

"Margaret's face was hilarious." I chuckled.

"you're not worried that she knows about us now?"

"Don't remind me."

We pulled into the parking garage and dropped off the van. We took all of our stuff and ran back to the park. Luckily, a certain gum ball machine wasn't there to stop us from getting into the house. Unfortunately, a yeti was waiting in the living room.

"So where were you guys all day?" Skips asked us.

"Doing stuff." Rigby said.

"What stuff?"

"Why do you care, Skips?"

"I'm just curious, Rigby."

"Then can we leave then?"

"Fine."

As always, I stood there frozen. It's started to be a habit lately when I knew someone was getting too suspicious. We walked upstairs and into our room, immediately locking the door. I put everything up and went to bed without a word to my best friend, who was already asleep on his trampoline. I dozed off quickly.

* * *

**A/N: UGH! Finally a chapter without a cliffhanger ending. I actually finished this within a day of starting it! So Margaret knows of the duo's dark secret but is tasked with keeping it secret and having to do with blood money. I realize this was somewhat of a shorter chapter but it was a really hard challenge to stretch how Margaret found it out. Now then. Expect the spin-off within a few days. I will be introducing an OC that will have a large part of this story, although none of the events that will happen in the spin wont happen here. Anyway the recap and such is below. Ramblings over.**

**Will Margaret hold up her end of the ultimatum? Will Jeremy and Chad EVER really appear? Is Skips getting anxious to figure Mordecai and Rigby out? Who's the other person that knows? Will Benson get suspicious as well? Find out later!**


	5. Newcomer

A cat sat nervously in a chair. He had no idea where he was or why. He was in a room with gray walls, what seemed like no door, and a projector screen. He looked around, his folded over ears moving back and forth. Then a small screech of a speaker turning on.

"Now you're probably wondering why you're here. We know who you are, Jacob. And the reason you're here is because you can be of use of us." A voice said from a hidden speaker.

"What do you mean of use?" Jacob asked nervously.

"We need you to help us track someone down."

"Who is we?"

"People. Agency. Whatever you want to call it. Back to the subject of that person we need tracked." A projector turned on and a picture appeared in front of the cat. On it a video played. It was an overhead view of a red-feathered bird climbing into a van.

"So, the person that got into the van?"

"No. We need the person that was in the van that picked that bird up."

"So why do you need me for this?"

"Jacob, you have some knack for being able to make friends."

"And what if I can't find the guy in that van?"

"Things you don't want to happen."

"So do I have to find that red bird first?"

"Yes, she knows. Her name is Margaret. You'll be given a picture of her on your way out. You will also be transported to the general area. I suggest that you find somewhere to work, Jacob, all we're giving you is a phone. Now leave." Jacob got up as the wall opened up somewhere. He calmly walked out now knowing he might die if he can't figure it out.

* * *

**Mordecai's POV:**

We were having another break, third one today. Surprisingly, we actually mowed the lawn today. I have no idea how I managed it with Rigby constantly pulling on my wing to try to pull me off.

We were walking to the coffee shop instead of using the cart since we wrecked it this morning and Skips was busy trying to fix it. We walked in and saw Margaret talking to a grey cat with folded over ears. She saw me and walked over. Then she slapped me right across the face. She hit me pretty hard.

"Hey to you too, Margaret. I guess I did deserve that. Hehe." I said in response to her unusual greeting.

"Damn right you did. That wasn't funny yesterday."

"Who's this, Margaret?" I asked pointing at the cat.

"I'm Jacob." He said holding out his paw. I shook it with my wing.

"Mordecai."

"I'm Rigby." My friend said to Jacob and held out his paw. They shook.

"Nice to meet you guys. Can we sit down?" The clearly nervous cat asked us.

"Sure." We sat at our usual spots. Rigby sitting next to me and Jacob across from me. "So how long have you been here?"

"I actually just got here. You guys wouldn't know of any place where I can get a job, would you?" Jacob still seemed shaky and nervous.

"We could ask Benson and see if there's any openings at the park. Jacob, you shouldn't be nervous, we're nice people. And if you do get a job at the park, you might be able to live in the house if you need somewhere to live." He started to ease up, but he still seemed tense.

"Thanks Mordecai. So what do you guys do at the park?"

"Mow the grass, rake the leaves, occasionally paint the house, clean the gutters, all of that stuff." Rigby said to him, clearly trying to be part of the conversation.

"Oh, that sounds normal enough."

"You have no idea." I heard Rigby say under his breath.

"You said something, Rigby?" Jacob heard him too.

"Oh, I just said yeah, it's pretty normal." I jabbed him in the side with my elbow under the table.

"So, do you want to go check now?" I asked Jacob.

"Sure." We got up and said a quick bye to Margaret and Eileen, then we set off for the park.

"So what made you come here, Jacob?" I asked him in an attempt for a friendly conversation.

"I don't know, I just felt like it I guess."

The rest of the walk back to the park was silent and awkward. It was probably 90 degrees out and Jacob was wearing a black and white hoodie. I have no idea how he manages to keep cool with it on. That's one of the reasons Rigby and I prefer night-time kidnaps. We started heading towards the house knowing Benson would eventually see us. Luckily he did. He drove over to us and blocked our path. It was completely uncalled for and Jacob nearly ran into the cart.

"Mordecai, Rigby, who is this?" Benson asked us clearly trying to contain his anger. Jacob noticed and backed off.

"Benson, this is Jacob. He's looking for a job and he just got here, so we thought you might be able to hire him." I told him.

"What makes you think I'm going to hire one of your friends?"

"Because we just met him today."

"Oh, well then there is one spot. Jacob do you want to work here at the park?"

"Yeah, okay." He said nervously. He's a shy one, Jacob, is.

"Do you need somewhere to live? There might be a room open in the house."

"Yeah, I do need somewhere to stay. Thanks, Benson was it?"

"Yes, I'm Benson. Your new boss. You start tomorrow with these two. You should start moving in, should be the last room on the second floor. As for you two, once you're done with your jobs today help Jacob move in."

"Okay Benson. C'mon Rigby, let's go help him." I said. Jacob seemed lost as he made his way towards the house. Rigby and I ran over and led him towards the house. When we got inside Jacob did seem impressed by the house. When he saw the TV and the console he didn't seem all that impressed by it, as if he could do something better. Maybe he could, we did just meet him.

We headed upstairs and walked right past Pops but he was too occupied by something to notice us. The room Benson told us about was actually there and it was empty. Surprisingly, it was clean too. Then Pops finally noticed us.

"Mordecai! Rigby! Who is this wonderfully furry fellow?" The jolly old man asked while he walked over. I noticed Jacob was getting shaky again.

"Hey Pops. This is Jacob, he's working here now." I replied to his question. Jacob held his shaking arm out towards Pops who gladly shook it. Jacob managed a small "hi". Pops told us he had just cleaned the room Jacob was supposed to be staying in and we said thanks. Pops went back to whatever he was doing before and the three of us walked into Jacob's empty room.

"Sooo, Jacob, where's your stuff?" I asked him. He finally seemed relaxed for once.

"I think all of my stuff is in the next town over."

"Oh, maybe we could ask Skips if he could drive us there so we can get what you need."

"Oh, that would be good." When I mentioned Skips he started getting a little shaky again. He seemed too shy around new people. Rigby shot out the door to head to Skips, I think. Jacob and I followed him out the front door to find Rigby already out there with Skips, along with his van. Skips noticed us and walked over. I saw Jacob start getting a lot shakier.

"So this is Jacob? I'm Skips, welcome to the park." He held his hand out. Jacob reluctantly shook it with his paw, clearly intimidated by Skips.

"H... Hi." Jacob randomly broke into some accent, it sounded stereotypically Scottish. Skips noticed it too, but Rigby was too occupied sleeping in the van to really notice anything.

"You're Scottish?" Skips asked curiously.

"Oh, sorry, that happens sometimes when I get really nervous. But yeah, I'm part Scottish and Norwegian." Jacob answered, his accent back to normal.

"So your stuff is in the nearest town right? Marhmal?"(A/N: I don't know if that's a real place or not, I made the name in my head)

"Actually yeah, that's where my old apartment is."

"Let's go then, once we get there you have to tell me where to go."

"Sure." Jacob still seemed shaky. I put my wing on his shoulder and he jumped.

"You don't need to be scared of Skips, everyone goes to him for help. He can actually fix anything except computers." I quickly told him on our way to the van. He got in the front passenger seat and I got in the back next to a still sleeping Rigby. It's a wonder he can even stay awake during the nights we work our other job. We set off towards Marhmal. Skips hit a pothole and Rigby shot awake, clearly ready to try to fight. Once we got into Marhmal, Jacob started guiding Skips to his apartment. It didn't take long for us to end up at a small apartment complex. Jacob got out and went to the main building as we waited outside the van. He came out and motioned us over. His apartment was a small place on the first floor of the main building. There wasn't much there other than a chair, TV, some modern game consoles, a desk, some screens, and what looked like a computer. He went over to it and took the side off of it and took something out of it and put it into a box. Skips went to work taking the chair out to the van while Rigby and I helped Jacob pack everything into boxes.

"Jacob, what's all this stuff?" I asked, pointing to his desk.

"Oh, that's my computer stuff. Don't touch any of it, it's actually pretty darn expensive." He was still at the computer taking a couple more of the things from earlier out and packing those into boxes, the last one with a small black strip. He pulled some cords from the back and packed those with the screens and keyboard ad mouse. Rigby was sitting in the corner not doing anything. Once everything was off his desk, Skips and I picked it up and brought it to the van. It barely fit, and now I was worried he won't be able to fit his computer things in the back.

Jacob came out carrying a big box, probably with his computer in it. Instead of placing it in the back, he put it up front where his legs would be. Rigby lazily came out and sat down in the back of the van. Jacob came back out with an assortment of boxes and organized them in the back of the van to somehow fit with everything else. He walked off and quickly came back and got in and told us he was all clear from the place now.

"Why didn't you put that in the back?" Skips asked Jacob, clearly looking at the box.

"Oh, my computer is really expensive." Jacob answered with ease.

"Where'd you get it?"

"I built it myself."

"Built? A computer?"

"Yeah, you can buy the parts and put them together. This one cost me around ten grand."

"Ten thousand dollars? That's as much as it might cost to fix the cart those two back there broke today."

"Wait, we did that much damage?" I chimed in.

"Yes, you did."

"Oh, sorry Skips. You didn't seem like a geeky person, Jacob."

"Most people never take me as a person who loves technology. They usually see me as emo or something. I'm used to stuff like that."

"Heh, maybe you could be like the Skips of computers at the park." Skips seemed to cringe when I said it. Rigby looked half asleep next to me and leaning slightly towards me. I lightly pushed him to the other side. It's not that I minded him leaning on me, I just didn't want it to look _that way _in front of Jacob and Skips. "Hey Jacob, why don't you have a bed?"

"Beds have been iffy for me. I usually fall asleep in my chair when I get tired during my extremely long game sessions."

"Game sessions? You don't get out much do you?"

"Oh, no don't take it that way. I get out a lot, just not during the night."

"So have you had any girlfriends or anything? No offense."

"None taken, and no, I've been a social outcast for a while."

"Have you taken any liking to anyone lately?"

"Not at the moment." I sighed silently in relief that he isn't a contender for Margaret. It started getting awkward after that last question. The last leg of the ride back to the park was yet again silent. Not even Skips tried to push on Rigby and I's random disappearances.

We pulled up in front of the house and we all got out. Jacob took his computer in while we waited outside since we were unsure the stability of his organization method considering his computer cost him ten grand. He came back out and grabbed all of te other boxes and left us with the chair and desk. Skips took the chair alone while Rigby and I took the long desk up. It felt like I was just dragging the thing on the ground because of Rigby's scrawnines. Once we finally got up the stairs, Skips and Jacob took it and brought it in his room. Even with all the wires under his desk, his room was still a lot more clean than ours. The fact that there wasn't a bed kinda put the room's balance off.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want a bed in here?" I asked the clearly satisfied cat.

"Nah, the chair is comfortable enough." Jacob replied. I think he was looking for anything wrong in his set-up. "Do you guys have internet?" He asked, pointing to the phone jack in the wall near his desk.

"Yeah, do you want me to hook it up?" Skips asked.

"Oh, no I got it." Skips seemed to get a little irritated. I guess he didn't like to be out of his league in repairs and other things. "Thanks for helping me out guys."

"No problem, Jacob." Rigby said, even though he barely did anything at all. Skips left without a word.

"So, Jacob, you want to come play video games with us downstairs?" I asked him.

"Hang on, you guys want to see what I have on my computer and consoles?"

"Yessss." Rigby said without hesitation. I nudged him in the arm.

"Cool, come over here." Jacob sat down in his chair and swung around. He pushed a button on his computer and the screens turned on. He logged on to something and showed us a list. There had to be at least a hundred things on the list. All of them were games. "Impressed?"

"Woaaah." Rigby said in clear awe at the massive amount of games on his computer. I was too. My jaw almost dropped looking at it. "How many of those have you played?"

"I've played all of them at least once."

"So why did you need internet for?"

"Downloading these and playing online."

"Playing online?"

"Multiplayer with people on the internet."

"Cool."

"Want to watch one?"

"Yeah!" Jacob clicked on one and the screen almost immediately turned black. A second later a screen popped up and Jacob went through a list and clicked one. A couple of minutes later what I think was the real game popped up. Jacob's paws went to work. His paws pushing certain keys on the keyboard and his other moving and clicking the mouse. It was one of those games where you go around killing other people. I thought it was kind of ironic since Rigby and I killed people for an actual living.

Jacob played for an hour or so before Rigby and I decided to go to bed. We left a still playing Jacob in his room. Then I realized something.

"Oh no. Dude, Muscle man. He might pull what he did to Thomas tomorrow." I quickly reminded Rigby.

"He should be fine as long as Muscle man doesn't know about his computer. If he broke that then Jacob might blow fuse."

"Nah, Jacob couldn't do that. He's too calm and nervous to get mad like that." I explained to him as I laid back in my bed. The only way to really find out was to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Jacob sat back in his chair, content he finished as top player in his last match. He heard a vibration in his hoodie's pocket. He took out the phone that the "people" had given him. They had sent him a text message. They asked Jacob if he had any kind of leads yet. They added in that they knew if anyone was talking to him and when. He started to get a little nervous knowing his every word was being listened to. He replied no. They quickly replied telling him to keep searching.

Jacob leaned back and went through the day's events. He had to have met at least ten people today. Even if he had no idea who it was. He started thinking about ways to try to get closer to Margaret and maybe get it out of her. He decided he would just go to sleep and stop his session early. He figured he would have a long day tomorrow if that Muscle Man guy he overheard Mordecai and Rigby talk about outside of his room was as bad as he thought he was. Jacob decided not to delve into it until the next day when he would inevitably meet Muscle Man. He finally fell asleep in his swivel chair.

* * *

Somewhere else in the city an ostrich and possum sat at their desks in front of screens. The room would be pitch black if it weren't for the light of the screens. The possum noticed something on his screen as a graph spiked up and a grey line appeared on a 3D map. He clicked around and tried to identify the unknown signal going through the city and ending up in the park. The house to be exact.

"Jeremy, look at this. Unknown signal refusing to identify." The possum said to his taller friend. The ostrich got up and walked over to his friend's desk.

"You can't figure it out, Chad?" Jeremy asked his friend.

"No, this is wierd. It runs into the park's house and stops there."

"It couldn't be Mordecai and Rigby. They would probably tell us about it. We should ask tomorrow."

"This doesn't make sense." Chad said completely confused by the mysterious signal. The two went back to their usual things, but Chad was still dumbfounded by the signal that ended up at the park. Things were going to get much worse.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Chapter five! I decided to introduce the OC early because I have no idea how to bridge the larger parts of the story at the moment. So now we know Jacob! If anyone was wondering, he is supposed to be a Scottish fold. His full bio and back story is in my profile. Anyway, I'm trying to kill time to let Skips be first and last. Meaning first to get suspicious and last to find out. Most of this chapter was actually made up right on the spot. Lol. I' surprised I managed to fit a small Jeremy and Chad scene in. Also, if the story goes to follow Jacob, it will go into a third person POV, same goes with Jeremy and Chad. I kind of self-consciously wrote the large part of this one COMPLETELY in Mordecai's perspective. I am sorry. Don't complain. Later on story will be told through Jacob's POV, sadly I can't do it right now without spoiling much of the story. This is quite the down time part of the story. I dunno if anyone caught it, but I decided to throw in just an extremely slight hint of morby.(The leaning thing in the van.)**

**If anyone was wondering, I DID post the spin-off, and sadly, due to lack off feedback and humanized Margaret designs(mostly feedback) I don't know if I should continue writing it or not. I actually have the whole thing lined out and I don't want to see it die so early because of a simple lack of feedback. My ramblings are now done.**

**Who is threatening Jacob? What was the mystery signal? Is Muscle man going to make Jacob a "starter pack"? Who is the other person that knows? Is Mordecai and Rigby too lazy to go and make another hit? Can Margaret keep the dark secret of her friend's? Find out later!**


	6. Eventful First Day or No?

**A/N: After a while of thinking and being Wednesday when I started writing this, I decided to go ahead following on with Jacob's journey to find out who was in the van. I ALSO MADE A COVER FOR THIS MYSELF! Yay! Of course, we know it to be Mordecai and Rigby. Funny when the people you're looking for are right in front of you, huh? Anyway, I don't know who to bridge a suspicion into. So have fun reading things that were made up on the spot, even though I have a tad bit lined for this. I'm finished talking for now. As a reminder, you won't see through Jacob's perspective for quite some time. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Jacob woke up in his office chair in front of his still powered on-screen. The grey cat rubbed his eyes before turning his computer off. He turned to face the door at the opposite end of the room. Jacob checked the time on his watch. He remembered he had no idea when work started. The clock said 5:00. Jacob always woke up early for some reason, so he didn't have to worry about work.

Jacob got out of his chair and walked to the door. Before he made it out the door he heard walking. He peeked out the door and saw Rigby scurrying into his room. Mordecai followed with a slower pace. He had a backpack on. Jacob started wondering what the two were doing running around at this hour.

The cat quietly walked down to the duo's room. He leaned his folded ear up to the door and listened.

"Well that was different." Rigby said.

"Dude the guy wouldn't stop moving." Mordecai said back. Jacob heard some metallic clinking in the room.

"It's like he knew, dude."

"I hate it when they're moving around like that. C'mon dude, let's go to bed so Benson doesn't flip today."

"I'm not even tired though!"

"We still have another one tonight, Rigby."

"I'll just sleep on breaks."

Jacob's paws started to slip on the wood floor. He lost his balance and he scraped on the door.

"Rigby, did you just hear that?"

"It sounded like the door."

Jacob heard footsteps and reacted by casually walking down the hall. He just barely made away when Mordecai opened up the door.

"Jacob? What're you doing up so early?" The blue jay said to the cat walking down the hall. Jacob turned around, clearly shaking.

"Oh, I wake up really early. What about you?" Jacob said to the blue jay.

"Oh, I...I had to go to the bathroom. Yeah, heheh." Mordecai said nervously.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, yeah sure. What is it?" Mordecai said as he walked out of the door way to face Jacob.

"Who's this Muscle Man guy you guys were talking about last night?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. We'll keep him away from you. All he'll do is prank you. Sometimes he goes a little far with them, but you should be fine."

"Ok, thanks." Jacob turned around when he remembered he didn't do any paperwork to really apply for the job. "Hey Mordecai. Where's Benson's office at?"

"Oh, across from your room."

"Thanks." Mordecai went back into his and Rigby's room and Jacob walked over to the door across from his. He hesitantly knocked, not knowing if the gum ball machine was already there or not. Actually, he was.

"Come in." Benson said through the door. Jacob walked in and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"You're up early." Benson said to the cat.

"I normally do." Jacob said to the boss.

"So what do you want?"

"Don't I need to fill out any papers for this job?"

"All I really needed was your name."

"Oh. Okay." Jacob got up and walked over to the door.

"Jacob. Do me a favor." Benson said to Jacob just as he got to the door.

"Sure."

"Keep those two slackers working today."

"Okaaay." Jacob said nervously. He himself was lazy a lot. He walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Not surprisingly, it was empty and dark. He turned the lights on and checked the cabinets for food. He found some cereal but didn't take it out of better judgement. After Jacob went through the cabinets he checked the fridge. It was nothing but milk and eggs. He didn't feel like cooking so he eventually took the cereal and milk and put them in a bowl. The cat ate silently, just listening for anyone to come down the stairs.

When he finished he put the bowl and spoon in the sink and checked the time. 6:03. No one came down yet, not even Benson. Jacob went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels for anything good. It was nothing but infomercials at the hour. He turned it off and got up.

Jacob walked out and stood on the porch. He looked around and saw a few people walking around or exercising. As he kept looking around he saw a small house and a trailer. Both seemed out-of-place at the park. He decided to take a walk around the park. He came back after an hour of walking to find Pops and Benson in the kitchen.

"Hello Jacob!" Pops yelled out to the cat.

"Where were you at?" Benson asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I was walking around the park." Jacob answered his boss.

"Can you do me a favor, Jacob?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Go wake up those two slackers upstairs so they can show you where everything is before you start."

"Okay. I guess that would be helpful." Jacob said while standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He turned back and walked upstairs to Mordecai and Rigby's room. Before he knocked he heard squeaks from inside the room. As if someone was jumping on a bed. He listened closely and heard someone talk.

"Go to sleep Rigby." Mordecai said.

"I'm not tired."

"We have to do stuff today and tonight."

"Meh."

Jacob knocked on the door. A second later the door opened to a short raccoon.

"What do you want Benson? Oh, hey Jacob. What is it?" Rigby said to the cat.

"Benson wanted me to wake you guys up so you guys can show me where everything is." Jacob told the raccoon.

"Oh, Ok. Lemme get Mordecai." Rigby shut the door and Jacob put his ear up to listen. Quite the nosy one he is. He heard a light switch and Rigby shaking Mordecai awake.

"Whaaaaat?" Mordecai said, clearly irritated.

"Benson wants us to show Jacob where everything is."

"It's seven. Why would he want us to show him around at this time?"

"I dunno."

"Uhhhh. Fine." Jacob heard a bed creaking and he backed off from the door. A moment later the door opened to a clearly sleepy blue jay. "C'mon, let's go."

"Okaaay." Jacob replied. Mordecai continued lazily down the hall. Rigby ran past on all fours. The bluejay almost fell down on the stairs but Jacob caught him before he hurt himself. Rigby was already outside next to the cart. Mordecai almost tripped on the front stairs. He caught himself and took the driver's seat next to Rigby.

"Are you okay, Mordecai? You look really tired." Jacob said with concern.

The blue jay yawned. "Yeah, dude. I'm fine. I can *yawn* drive."

They took off towards Skips' house first. They continued down to Muscle Man's trailer and from there, the shed. They showed Jacob the zen garden. After that they headed back to the house.

"Thanks guys." Jacob said to the two.

"No problem, Jacob." Rigby said as he got out of the cart.

The trio headed inside to find Benson, Pops, a ghost, and a green man. The four of them were locked into a conversation. They stopped when they noticed the trio walk in.

"Who's that?" The green man said, pointing to the now shaking cat.

"That's Jacob. He works here now." Benson answered.

"Fresh meat." The green man said, still looking at Jacob.

"Lay off, Muscle Man." Rigby said to the green man.

"We're gonna have fun today, right Fives?"

Fives looked at the clearly nervous cat his better judgement got to him.

"I think we should leave him alone." Fives said to his friend.

"What's wrong with you bro?"

"I don't think we should prank him."

"You chickening out, bro?"

The ghost stood silent. Mordecai, Rigby, and Jacob walked into the kitchen. Only to be told to go outside to the front stairs. Mordecai groaned in protest since neither him or Rigby had anything to eat. Benson and everyone else except Jacob and Rigby walked past the blue jay and outside. It took the trio a minute to actually walk outside and sit on the stairs. Skips was already outside.

"Okay. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost. You two are mowing the lawn and raking in the garden. Skips, you're clipping the hedges. Pops, you can can go do whatever you want. Mordecai, Rigby, and Jacob. You three are raking the leaves today. Thomas, go with Muscle Man and Fives. Jacob don't forget what I told you this morning. Now get to work." Benson told the group.

Jacob paid attention and when Benson was finished, he looked over at his two co-workers. Mordecai looked half-asleep and Rigby looked like he was full of energy. It was complete opposite. Jacob got up with Rigby. The two had to pull the blue jay to his feet.

They continued to the shed where they grabbed the rakes. Jacob and Rigby carried Mordecai to a tree with a lot of leaves around it and set him down against the tree. The bird fell asleep as soon as he hit the tree. Rigby sighed.

"Rigby, can I ask you a question?" The cat asked as he started raking.

"Sure, what is it?" The raccoon replied.

"So why were you guys out last night? I'm just wondering since I saw you guys in the hall this morning." Jacob asked curiously.

"Oh. Uhhh. We were...out. Out with our friends." The raccoon answered nervously.

"Why did Mordecai say he had to go to the bathroom then?"

"I don't know."

"Hmmmm"

The two continued raking while Mordecai continued sleeping. The two eventually finished within an hour's time since there were barely any leaves at all. Mordecai was still sleeping against the tree. Rigby walked over to the sleeping bird and started shaking him to wake him up. Jacob walked over to help, but instead Muscle Man drove up with the cart and tripped him. The cat fell hard. By looking at him, Rigby could tell he was mad.

"You wanna try that again?!" Jacob yelled out to the green man and his companion. Rigby continued shaking Mordecai to wake him up before the situation escalated. The cart turned around, Muscle Man ready for another go. He accelerated towards the cat ready to trip him over again. Before he could, Jacob grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him out of the cart.

"Woah bro." Was the only thing Muscle Man could put out before he was slammed into the ground. Rigby was shaking Mordecai as hard as he could while he watched what happened.

"You do that again I'll break your fucking legs. Clear?" Jacob sternly said to the green man pinned by his elbow.

"C... Calm down b...bro." Muscle Man managed.

"Answer the damn question. Are we clear?"

"Y...Yes!" Mordecai finally woke up and noticed what was happening. Jacob lifted his elbow off of Muscle Man and let him go. He ran off screaming.

"What did you do to him?!" Mordecai urgently asked.

"Gave him empty threats to set him straight. I guess you didn't need to protect me." Jacob replied.

"That was AWESOME!" Rigby yelled. Fives drove over and thanked Jacob, gave him a high five, then went after his friend. Mordecai looked around and was impressed they actually finished the job Benson asked them to do, except Mordecai was the slacker this time around.

"Did Rigby help?" The bird asked Jacob.

"Yeah he did." Jacob answered. "Where to now?"

"We could go to the coffee shop." Mordecai said. Rigby was rambling on how amazing Jacob was.

"Okay." Jacob was determined to find a way to get the information he needed from Margaret. Without harming her of course.

The trio put the rakes back and headed off towards the coffee shop in the cart that Fives left outside of the whole way there Rigby kept talking about what happened. When they finally arrived at the coffee shop, Rigby still hadn't shut up.

The three of them walked in and were greeted in usual fashion, except Eileen still hadn't met Jacob. Mordecai, Rigby, and Jacob sat down in the same spots as last time. Eileen went right to work talking to Rigby instead of meeting Jacob. Margaret took Mordecai and Jacob's orders and left to get them.

"Hey Mordecai. Why did Margaret slap you yesterday?" Jacob asked the bird.

"Oh, it was something we did a couple days ago."

"What was it?"

"It was just a stupid prank."

"Hmmm." Meanwhile Rigby was filling Eileen in with the events of the day, stressing on what Jacob did. Margaret came back and gave them their drinks and stayed since it was just another slow day like always.

"Sooo, what were you guys talking about yesterday?" Mordecai asked Jacob and Margaret.

"Just the simple welcome and things." Margaret replied. Mordecai gave her a stern look. "I swear that's all we talked about."

"Ha ha, I was just joking, Margaret." Jacob was now completely confused.

* * *

Chad looked at his screen intent on getting another signal like the night before. The possum was standing on his chair in anticipation. It was just his luck. Another line shot from the same direction from last time and this time ended at the coffee shop. He clicked it and like before, no identification.

"Jeremy, there's another one of those signals." Chad said still staring at the screen.

"It's fine, Chad. The only problem is that it doesn't want be IDed." The ostrich said back. Chad went back to trying to figure it out. He would if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Jacob's phone vibrated in his pocket. They were still at the coffee shop chatting away the time. He fished his phone out and walked away to check what the "People" had sent him. The only thing they said was "What're you waiting for?" He quickly replied that there's too many people to talk to her alone. They quickly replied "We're not keeping you alive to be subtle."

The last part got to him. Jacob really believed in the subtle approach and use any form of violence only when necessary. He was stressed now. He made a plan. Jacob knew that there was probably a tracking chip in the phone. If he couldn't take any more he could tell someone then destroy the phone out far away from the park. Then there's the problem of them coming after him. Jacob would have to be on guard at all times.

Jacob was still holding the phone, screen side up with the last message shown. He forgot he walked away and stood there formulating his plan. Mordecai walked over to check on him. The bird got a glimpse of the text before Jacob shoved it back into his pocket.

"You okay, dude?" Mordecai asked the cat.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"If you say so."

"Why do you say that?"

"You looked scared for minute."

"Oh." They walked back to the table and finished their coffees and said goodbye to Margaret and Eileen and left with a now tired looking Rigby.

* * *

**Mordecai's POV:**

That phone. I managed to read it before he put it away. But what it said was out of the ordinary. Jacob couldn't have sent that since he said the threats he told Muscle Man were empty. He wasn't typing either, just staring at it. It read "We're not keeping you alive to be subtle." It was a death threat. But from who was the problem. And how is he tangled up in a situation like that?

I looked at him while we were in the cart. He had a slightly pained look, as if he knew something might happen that he doesn't want. And we don't know what he's being forced to do. We don't know if he's trying to kill or find. If Jacob was going to kill someone he'd probably done it and left by now. So it's probably find.

We got back to the house with time to spare. Jacob went right upstairs, Rigby tried, but I pulled him back.

"Duude, I though we have to do stuff tonight?" Rigby protested against me.

"Holding it off, there's something going on." I looked around and saw it was clear before I went on. "Someone's threatening Jacob."

"Soo?"

"It's not a regular threat, it's a death threat."

"Who would want to hurt him other than Muscle Man?"

"I don't know, but I think he's trying to find someone."

"Find who?"

"I don't know. But we have to help him."

"Why?"

"He's a friend with tons of cool games."

"I guess you have a point."

"I gonna go call Jeremy."

"Why?"

"Track him."

"Track who?" Benson said in the doorway.

"Oh, I have to use Rigby's tracks to follow him around. Heheh." I nudged Rigby to get up and move. He got up and left. I walked out the door and followed him. I pulled out my phone and called Jeremy.

"'Sup Mordecai?" Chad said when the phone picked up.

"Oh, hey Chad. We need you guys to do something."

"What is it?"

"We need a tracker."

"Who are you tracking?"

"A cat named Jacob. Don't know his last name though."

"Alright, standard hidden tracker, waterproof, unnoticeable, sticks to fur or fabric."

"Perfect."

"I'll come by and drop it off for you."

"Okay thanks." I hung up the phone and Rigby was jogging up to me as I walked to the park gates. Ten minutes later Chad was walking over to us with an envelope. He handed it to me and reminded me to activate it before sticking him. He walked off back towards where he came and Rigby and I walked back into the house. We went upstairs and into our room. I tore the envelope open and took the tiny device out, remembering to push the small button on the bottom of it. I put it on my palm stick side up and we went to go see Jacob.

Jacob immediately opened the door and assumed we wanted watch him play again. He invited us in and sat in his chair and unpaused his game. When he got a kill I patted his neck with the palm with the tracker. I saw it stuck and he scratched the area where it was, burying it in his fur even more. Rigby left and went to bed. I left when the sky was dark. I woke Rigby up and started packing what we needed. I made sure the masks were in the pack as well. We can't afford to go out without them anymore. We quietly set out into the darkness of night.

* * *

**A/N: WOO LATE ASS UPDATES! Anyway this is late due to the fact that I had been working on Unusual Changes. Anyway I had to have a boring part to bridge to another suspicion(or is it?) Also it was to show that Mordo and Rigs want to protect their nervous friend. I'm surprised I did make it past 3k words on this chapter. I also showed that Chad has past a workplace relation with the duo, while it might not seem like it, he does. Also, consider this a cliffhanger ending because something WILL happen next chapter. Review if you enjoyed or want to criticize, I seem to be lacking the latter, I don't know if that's good or bad. Ramblings Over.**

**Is a routine hit going to be Routine? Is Jacob's time running short? Did Mitch believe Jacob's threat? Who's the other person that knows of the duo? Find out later!**


	7. Skips is going to be a problem

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I actually started writing late, again. I planned out over half of this chapter which I'm very happy about. Anyway, I made a tumblr if you want to find it just search "docmudkipz tumblr" on google. Theres either fic announcements or random ramblings from me posted on the tumblr. Back to the story, you might've been wondering what I meant by the last chapter having a cliffhanger ending, we're starting EXACTLY where we left off, in third person. Enjoy!**

* * *

A blue jay and raccoon ran down an empty street. No one to be suspicious of their actions. The two continued down a couple more blocks in the darkness of the night. They entered a five floor apartment building and ran up the stairs. They continued until the roof where they went to the ledge facing the apartment across the street. The blue jay opened his back pack and pulled out some objects and assembled a gun. The raccoon observed the target across the street when he felt something wrong. The air grew slightly colder, air shifting around was heard. He pulled his silenced pistol out and pointed out towards where the intruder was coming. The intruder got closer and the raccoon's trigger finger put a little more pressure on the gun's trigger. The intruder reached the top, but the raccoon didn't fire.

"Fives?"

* * *

**30 Minutes Earlier, Five's POV**

We were finishing up in the zen garden. Thomas had left an hour earlier to go to his college classes. Raking the rocks was always relaxing for me, Mitch seemed to calm down a little from it, but he was still shaken from what the new guy did.

We finished the patterns and walked out. Muscle Man was still messed up and didn't want to talk at all.

"Fives, Muscle Man, I need you guys to do some thing for me." Skips said to us while skipping to us.

"Sure." Muscle Man said to him when he got to us.

He pointed off to the distance , towards two figures walking through the park, "See those two?" We nodded. "It's Mordecai and Rigby, I need you guys to follow them and see what they're up to."

"What's in it for us?" My friend asked.

"I'll convince Benson to give you guys a day off."

"C'mon Fives, lets go before we lose them!" Muscle Man said to me as he ran towards the figures. I floated after with guilt in the pit of my ghostly stomach. I was supposed to help the two in their night job and keep it a secret. Not help expose them.

Mitch had nearly caught up to them and slowed down so they wouldn't notice. I floated along next to him. The two walked for a while more ahead of us. Mordecai followed Rigby inside of an apartment building. I held Muscle Man back before he went in.

"What're you doing, Fives?"

"They're probably going up the stairs, they're going to slow down. Give them a couple minutes. I'll go check the the roof." He nodded and I ascended to the roof. Even before I got to the top a gun barrel was over the ledge. The first thing I saw was Rigby pointing a gun at me. He lowered it and said:

"Fives?"

"What're you doing here?!" Mordecai demanded.

"I'm sorry, before you say anything, it was Skips. Also, Muscle Man might be on his way up! Put your masks on!" I informed them. That's what I did for them. Recon and information.

"What do you mean it was Skips?" Rigby asked. I looked off the edge and saw Muscle Man heading inside.

"Doesn't matter right now. Put your masks on! Muscle Man is on his way up now!" It was the last thing I told them before I descended into the building to find my friend. I found him on the second floor, already panting. I pushed him up and he continued up the four more flights of stairs. We finally made it up to th. roof's door when two consecutive shots rang out, and they were loud. Muscle Man kicked the door open.

"What's up ladi-" Muscle Man started saying before a couple clicks happened and the concrete kicked up in front of us, the shells clanging on the floor. A masked Mordecai and Rigby started running, back pack zipped up, holding their weapons. They jumped to the next building's roof and rolled on the concrete. Mitch started to run after them too, he was clearly angry.

"No on shoots at Mitch Sorrenstein and gets away with it!" He ran after them in his usual squeal. I followed close behind my friend, worrying Rigby might shoot him or Muscle Man finding out about us.

The two stopped and entered a building through the roof access. It took us a minute to catch up. Muscle Man went in first. When he reached the bottom of the roof access stairs and blue wing popped out and clotheslined him. The green man hit the floor hard and Rigby immediately stood on him and pointed the gun at his head. Muscle Man opened his eyes and didn't look at all scared of the gun. I hid around the corner so I was out of sight.

"You think I think that's an actual gun? It's probably a cool airsoft gun or something." Mitch said defiantly. I looked around the corner to watch the situation.

"You don't think this is real?" Rigby said in the deep scratchy voice of the mask.

"It's a stupid prank, give it up." Rigby started laughing at the remark.

"What prank? This is as real as it gets. Or as people like you might say, 'shit's goin' down'. Want me to prove it?" The raccoon pressed the barrel into Muscle Man's forehead.

"If you want to 'prove' it then do it. Not on me though." Rigby happily obliged, shooting into the tile floor, the casings falling to the floor and the slugs bouncing off the concrete. Rigby picked up one of the bullets and showed it to my friend.

"Look like a pellet?" Muscle Man started to tense up at the sight.

"Uhhh. Let me go, bro!" Muscle Man started squealing and squirming. He was making too much noise. Mordecai put a cloth up to Mitch's mouth and let him breathe it in. Rigby got off of him when he was finally unconscious. They picked him up and started bringing him up the stairs.

"Fives help us." Rigby asked me. I came out from my hiding spot and grabbed one of Muscle Man's legs. and we brought him up to the roof. We set him down on the slanted side and then the explaining started. "What did you mean by it was Skips?" Rigby asked, his mask in hand.

"Okay, Skips asked us to follow you guys. We wouldn't have if he didn't offer a day off. That's when Muscle Man ran after you." I told them.

"I thought Skips gave up on it." Mordecai said bluntly.

"What?"

"Since that kill in the park where we shot him he's been working to find us out. I thought he gave up. This is bad, dude."

"Well we're done here, we just need to convince Muscle Man nothing happened and get back to the park." Rigby said to us.

"How are we going to do that without threatening him again?" I asked.

"We could just take him back like we found him asleep and convince him it was a dream." Mordecai told us.

"Maybe, he is Muscle Man after all." Rigby snickered.

"How are we going to do this without looking suspicious? For one, both of you have your guns out."

"Oh." Mordecai said and began packing up his stuff. He took Rigby's gun and packed that along with the masks. "C'mon, the around the shoulder thing and we'll call a cab." We grabbed him by the arms and brought him down as if he was drunk tired. We got to the ground floor and Mordecai called a taxi. It got to the front a few minutes later and we piled in. We got to the park and I paid for the ride. We grabbed Muscle Man again and headed for his trailer. I looked over to Skips' house and saw him in the window looking at us.

We reached his trailer and got him onto his bed. Once he was on it we stepped out.

* * *

**Rigby's POV:**

We stepped out of Muscle Man's trailer and stood silent for minute. Mordecai spoke first.

"Make sure you just tell him he got knocked out by someone."

"But that's exactly what happened!" Fives countered. He was still staring at Skips' house.

"Well, yeah. But like by someone in the street and then we found you guys and brought him back here."

"Is that going to work?" Fives kept glancing back and forth between us and the house. I looked at the one open window and saw Skips watching us. It was kind of creepy just seeing him like that.

"Maybe, just do it, dude."

"Okay." Fives went back into the trailer and we walked off towards the house. Now there was no point in really doing anything for a while. Maybe if we just lay low for awhile Skips would give up. But it is Skips. He'd get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing in his immortal life. Also another problem. We just can kill him unless he gives up his immortality.

We walked into the house and upstairs to hear someone yelling. Except it wasn't Benson. We walked to the last door and listened. We peeked into his room and saw him on his computer. He was yelling at the screen with some headphones on. We quickly told him quiet down and left for our room. We got in and put everything back where it was supposed to be. I have to admit I was worried about the cat too. He is actually too shy to get himself caught up in a situation like he's in now. But the only thing we can do to help him is wait.

I laid down on my trampoline and stayed awake for a while in worry. Worried that Muscle Man might not believe the story, Skips is getting anxious, and that someone might storm into the house and kill the new guy. I actually did fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know, short chapter and all without a cliffie. Unusual eh? Alrighty, I had realized that this has all played out in less than a WEEK in the story. I feel it's going really fast, so the next chapter won't be the day after this. Which comes to my next point, I may take a short break on this story since my "Idea Boat" has sunk for it for now and I should go do the same for Unusual Changes. Which is my next point: Unusual Changes is a DIFFERENT humanized. Meaning I know most prefer blue jay Mordo and raccoon Rigby, and what I aim to do with that story(this spot will be posted along with the next chapter of it aswell) is seamlessly mix the two designs. Humanized and Original. Enough of that. The reason this chapter took a bit is that school started back up and is tiring me out! Mainly English though, aint that ironic? Also my Sci-Fi class(Yes my school has a Sci-Fi class, i.e. Doctor Who, Star Wars, etc.) is flooding my time with reading. Long note. I'll explain some more on my Tumblr, link will be on my profile if you want to look at it. Ramblings Over.**

**Will Muscle Man remember the night? Will Skips ho farther in? Who really is threatening Jacob? Does Benson know about the situation? Will Brown & Blue go on a hiatus to stop attracting attention from Skips(Brown&Blue the hitmen, not the story)? Find out later!**


	8. Skips Pushes On

**1 MONTH LATER**

**Mordecai's POV**

It's been a month since the thing with Muscle Man. We've been just keeping hits to a minimum lately. We've only done two contracts. Margaret's been a big help with both, but it seems like something's wrong with her. Jacob's been a big help with us too in the park. Skips for some reason keeps questioning us, and it's getting out of hand now. Surprisingly, Benson hasn't questioned us at all. Jeremy and Chad have been distant lately, it's unlike them.

I sat up in my bed and looked over at the clock. It was early. Like five A.M. early. I don't why I've been waking up early lately. I looked over at Rigby's trampoline and saw something even wierder. He wasn't there. I got up and walked downstairs and found Rigby in the kitchen talking with Jacob.

"Hey guys. Why are you up so early, Rigby?" I said as I walked into the kitchen, intterupting the two's conversation.

"I woke up two hours ago. It's been happening a lot lately."

"Hi Mordecai." Jacob said. He's nearly broken his nervous problem, that cat is a wierd guy.

"Dude, I think our sleep schedules are broken."

"Uhhhh, why?" Rigby asked me.

"I don't know." I answered as I sat down at the table. But I knew exactly why. We were used to staying up late because of contracts or games. We've been putting contracts on hold and we strangely haven't been feeling very motivated to play any video games.

This had to stop soon.

I got up and walkd over to the couch. I picked up the remote and turned the TV on. Sadly, there was nothing but infomercials on at this hour. I turned it off and tried to sleep again. It took a while, but I finally passed out.

* * *

I woke up, and it it was right on time. Benson walked into the house and started to go up the stairs, then he spotted me. He walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. He didn't even bother to question me. I looked at the clock and went outside to see what we had to do today.

When I got outside, Jacob and Rigby were already sitting on the stairs. I sar next to Rigby. Benson came out with Pops and Muscle Man, Fives, Thomas, and Skips came over. Once we were all seated, Benson got to the routine.

"Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, you guys are mowing the lawn. Pops, you can go do whatever. Mordecai and Rigby, go with Skips. He's got somethung he wants you guys to do. Thomas, go with Jacob and clean the gutters."

I looked at Rigby with a confused face. He shrugged. Everybody got up to get to work except Rigby and I, Skips was standing in his usual spot. He skipped over to the cart and waved us over. We sat down and he started off the opposite way we usually go. To make it weirder, it was a side of the town neither me or Rigby knew. We turned on to a road that followed a fence with barbed wire along the top. I looked past the fence and saw a few barracks, similar to what Rigby and I grew up in. We pulled up to a gate where a soldier asked for our IDs. Skips showed him his and we were let through.

We drove for a bit and pulled into a building marked Shooting Range. I figured it out. He doesn't know when to stop pushing on us. We walked in and to a caged off window. He spoke with the guy behind it and a gun appeared. It just conincidentally was the same kind I use. Rigby looked at me worryingly. I shrugged and looked back in time to follow Skips to the actual range and a table. He called me over to the first one and set a cloth down onto it. He put the gun on the table and said three words that could jeopardize both Rigby and I.

"Take it apart."

* * *

**A/N: Short for the wait I know. I feel bad about making you guys wait for this also. Took 2 months to finally put it out, and it ended short. I have to do other stuff as well as this one. I'm sorry for the wait, I'm sorry for it being short. It's not that anything is going bad, motivation's been down for me. I used Fanfics as a way to vent ideas and other stuff, and the steam level's low. Answer my poll, it's very important to all three of the stories I'm writing. Anyway, no chap recap this time. See ya's! If you wanna talk to me or anyrhing, feel free to PM me!**


End file.
